1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an MRI apparatus and a method of operating the same, wherein data of a partial region is shared to interpolate data between undersampled k spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In MRI, an image is generated by using information obtained by exposing an atomic nucleus to a magnetic field and resonating the atomic nucleus. Resonance of an atomic nucleus is a phenomenon wherein, when a certain high frequency signal is incident on an atomic nucleus in a magnetic state caused by an external magnetic field, an atomic nucleus in a low energy state absorbs energy of the certain high frequency signal, thereby being excited to a high energy state. Atomic nuclei have different resonance frequencies according to their types, and resonance is affected by the strength of an external magnetic field. The human body has multitudinous atomic nuclei, and hydrogen atomic nuclei are used during MRI.
MRI systems may acquire two-dimensional (2D) images or three-dimensional (3D) volume images while not using X-ray radiation, as compared to computed tomography (CT), X-ray, positron emission tomography (PET), and single photon emission CT (SPECT), and may acquire images having high soft tissue contrast, neurological images, intravascular images, musculoskeletal images, and oncologic images that are important in detecting abnormal tissues.
Recently, technologies for quickly performing MRI have been studied.